Captain Spark No Wait Stark?
by Rasi10
Summary: Tony Stark has a very huge secret he has hidden from the team. What will happen if this hard hidden secret comes out to the team in unforseen circumstances? Takes place after Captain America: Winter Soldier. And Civil War doesn't happen at all. Well... read on! It's a two shot mostly but can extend. Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A fic where Tony joins the army and is set after Winter Soldier. I may have altered a few things sorry for that!**

The fantasy of joining the army started when Tony started rooming with James Rhodes. The moment Rhodey started speaking about his wish to join the army, Tony also started dreaming on joining the army with his best friend. But he knew that his parents would mostly be against his wish to join the army, being the heir of the SI and all.

It had been a godsend to Tony when he heard the news that his parents had died in a car crash in the last year of his MIT. It was not like he hadn't loved them and all... it was because he now could join the army, and escape all the mad crowd of people and media as he was a very... popular and famous person and no one would like or want him to join the army, and it would be the last place anyone would search for if they were searching for him.

This lead him to send an application to the army along with Rhodey in secret, under a fake name 'Andy Spark', announce to the media that he was going to travel for sometime before he takes back his company and leaves it under the 'capable' hands of Stane until he comes back, even though he suspects his hand in his parent's death, knowing fully well that it wasn't an accident.

He smoothly went through the army training, dying his hair and cleanly shaving to keep his identity a secret, only letting his higher officials know who he truly was (if he found them trust worthy)and Rhodey (who obviously knew)

Till this day, he would deny that that was the most fun he ever had other than being Ironman or being with his team, Even though it was tiring, it seemed it was the most fun he had ever had. He easily got into the army after a year's training while Rhodey got into the Air Force.

In the 3 years he was in the army, he quickly rose up to the rank of a Captain and was on the way to get his Major title but had to back off as he had a company to take over. Though in the 3 years he had worked with the army, he had insights of terrorists having his company's weapons (though no one other than victims noticed this fact)

He was popularly known by many who had met him as the legendry Captain Spark or Captain Stark to those who he trusted. When he came off the frontlines, he worked as the army's weapons manufacturer and made many defensive weapons than offensive ones, knowing first hand what the offensive ones did.

He was still in search on who was dealing with the terrorists, suspected Stane the most but had no evidence to prove it. He slowly tried to steer away the company from making missiles and dangerous bombs and instead make something more useful. Though his efforts were futile as every time he tried to do so, something or the other came in his way.

He also kept a close eye on the transactions and the dealings and found no traces of any weapons going out to terrorists, which frustrated him to no end. He also built J.A.R.V.I.S. to keep a close eye on the happenings in his company but even he couldn't identify the one who was smuggling the goods out.

Then Afghanistan happened. He was kidnapped by the Ten Rings and he was shocked that someone was still smuggling his company's weapons. No one still knew that he had been a part of the army apart from his fellow soldiers so it had come to his advantage a few times in captivity.

Then his announcement of ceasing his company being a weapons manufacturing one. It had caused quite an uproar, even in the military before he was able to convince the heads that he was going to make some defensive weapons rather than bombs so that more people can be saved.

Then came the betrayal of Stane. He had been expecting this to happen from when he had been 17 but it still hurt when Stane took out what kept him alive using his own inventions. He kept in touch with the army, meeting up with them as often as he could after he revealed himself to be Ironman in pretext of meetings.

After this was the poisoning. It was hard to keep it a secret from his army friends but somehow managed it. He was a little put off the way Rhodey acted around him and on how he took off with his suit without his permission, but he came to terms with it as he remembered that he had intended to give it to him anyway and that it also had saved his life

Then there was the SHIELD problem. He was afraid that that organisation would've figured out his secret of being in the army and had hacked into it a lot of times, one is because he did not trust the agency and the second reason being that he was paranoid that they had figured out about the military background when Nataile Rushman aka Natasha Romanoff had been his assistant.

He was lucky that Rhodey and Tony had made a pact that Rhodey would use the military term only when they were in private else the military secret would've been out a long time before. After the palladium poisoning though, the casual contact between Tony and the military was less frequent due to the publicity he was gaining.

Then there was the whole Loki and the Chitauri dealings. From the moment he met the Captain, he had to supress the urge to inform him that he was also a soldier beneath the suit, that he was also a Captain and of course he knew about responsibility. He also wanted to say that Coulson hadn't been the first soldier he had lost but stuck with saying that they were not soldiers so that he doesn't give away his cover.

After the invasion though, he unfortunately had to cease contact with the military as there was Steve, who was from the military and would immediately recognise how they communicate, there was Bruce who was wry of the military that is after the Hulk (though his section never went after him) two spies who are always snooping about... it was a risk for him if he was to talk to them in a way other than weapon dealing.

Though all the secrets had to be revealed at some point and that was not far away for him unfortunately. Which brings us to the current situation.

It started off as a peaceful day a year after the invasion. Repairs were nearly complete and everything had settled down by the time Rhodey stops by the tower. He had of course stopped by the tower many times before to check upon Tony, but this was different.

All the avengers for once were sitting together in the common living room when Rhodey came in with a message, a hand written letter for Tony.

"Hey there Cap Chap. You've got a letter regarding the... Other thing. It is pretty urgent. Sorry but I can't stay over today people. The big ones want Tony immediately so I need to call him out for a while!" Rhodey said as he dragged Tony out, leaving all the other avengers confused about the whole odd conversation.

The minute the duo were in the private lab, Tony turned to Rhodey with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry Captain but you were called in by the army to deal with something that is the root of all the terrorist organisations. It is an emergency and you were called in immediately." Rhodey said, with his posture screaming formality.

"Tell them that I will be expecting a debrief on the whole problem Colonel Rhodes. I will be there in a day after packing and getting ready" Tony said and nodded at Rhodey, who just passed on the letter and left after giving Tony an apologetic look.

Tony just silently went through the letter and cursed violently before asking JARVIS to look and hack into a few files and have the results ready before going back to the team and flopped down onto the couch dramatically, not showing the stress he was in.

"What was that all about Tony? What is the matter?" Steve asked as he looked pointedly at Tony, who seemed to avoid his face. "Nothing to worry about Steve. Just a whole lot of dealings and meetings that I have pending with the army. So I have to leave tomorrow and I don't know when I'll come back. Don't worry though, I'll be fine" Tony said as he got up again, casting everyone an apologetic look before heading towards the labs.

In the lab, he got the shock of his life. He knew all about the HYDRA is SHIELD and how it was taken down and all from Cap but the fact that Steve had not informed him about his parent's murderer made him a little pissed at the captain but after looking through the whole file, he pitied the captain. After all meeting his brainwashed friend who was working for the enemy was tough.

He could forgive the Steve for not informing but was still pissed off at the fact that he had hidden this from him. Its not like he would attack his friend and all for that. He would surely understand and would've even helped in searching for his friend!

He just sighed and went up to pack his things. After all, duty calls him and he once again had to become Andy Spark after all. He just hoped that no one found out this secret life of his but knowing SHIELD, he knew that the army had informed them and they would assign the Avengers to this task and therefore it would be very though for him. His secret would come out very soon then and he couldn't prevent it.

Getting ready, he came upstairs to leave when the Steve informed him the very thing he had suspected but Tony said that he would try to make the meetings as quick as possible before leaving.

The moment Tony left, Steve got a call from Fury, who demanded them to be at the helicarrier at 10 a.m sharp the next day for a very important meeting. So they did assemble, all of them except Tony, who went to join the army.

"Where is Stark?" Guy asked, exasperated at that man coming late. "Sorry sir but he had a few meeting and dealings with the military so he had to immediately attend to it" Clint said. "Why did you call us anyways?" Natasha asked, to the point.

"The army has sought out out assistance Romanoff. They have found out some bases of HYDRA that are apparently still functioning perfectly." Fury said with a sigh. "Oh! And they have apparently tracked down the Winter Soldier too..." Fury said.

"They tracked down Bucky? Why and when did that happen?" Steve asked in shock. The last time he had met Bucky in secret, he was doing perfectly well dodging HYDRA. Was he captured again and brainwashed or... Steve shuddered on think about it.

"Then Avengers, suit up. Seems like the army requires our help in destroying HYDRA again. This will be fun" Steve said, with a small grin on his face.

 **A/N: The first part of the lovely story is up. This was something I recently thought up and couldn't resist doing it. I'll put up a short version of it here and if you like it, I can very well make it into a longer one as a separate book.**

 **Anyways... hope you liked this! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. Any prompts are welcome by the way. I will try to fulfil them as much as I can.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing off**

 **Published on 24 July 2018**


	2. Chapter 2

_****"Then Avengers, suit up. Seems like the army requires our help in destroying HYDRA again. This will be fun" Steve said, with a small grin on his face.****_

By the time Tony reached there with all his disguises on place, it was almost early morning in Russia (the place where the unit was currently in after tracking down the terrorists). His disguise now consisted of a carefully covered arc reactor, some hair dye and a pair of eye contacts to cover his identity from the ones who didn't know his real identity.

He immediately went to the General for the minor details for the mission, occasionally stopping on the way to greet his old mates. "To what occasion am I called in right now sir?" he asked, when he was alone with the General.

"Straight to the point then Captain. Well Stark, as you may know from your teammates back home, HYDRA is still operating in full force, even though it is hidden very well. And as you may have read in the short letter you have been sent, you obviously know that they have been the cause for most of the terrorist organisations that are here today." the General explained.

"That much I understood sir. But... why call me now? And have you by any chance contacted my... team?" Tony asked. "I unfortunately had to contact SHIELD, who has agreed to send in your team. And then there is the fact that your team mate's best friend was also one of the people under HYDRA..." the General trailed off.

"I know that Sir. 'James Buchanan Barnes' also called as Bucky Barnes by his friends was assumed to have died from a fall off a speeding train but somehow escaped alive with a arm that was beyond repair. Found by HYDRA and was brainwashed, trained into Winter Soldier, the assassin who also had killed my parents incidentally." Tony ranted.

"And for your information, we found him in a thing they called cryofreeze to keep him under control and also had some trigger words that made him obey their commands. The medics say that he had had his memory erased many times over the years, including after the time he killed your parents by the account of it." General said.

"And that is some deep shit for the poor guy. I am not angry on that man Sir, just upset on my friend that he didn't rely this information to me. I understand that he thought that I would be upset on his friend murdering my parents but hearing the whole explanation, I would've understood the situation. Anyways Sir... Shall I take my leave Sir?" Tony asked.

"You may leave Captain. Colonel Rhodes is waiting for you in your tent. Get some rest Stark, we have some longs days to go. Expect the Avengers to be here by nightfall. Hope you've been training well at that time." General said as he took his leave to meet Rhodey.

'I am in some deep shit right now dammit. The team is coming here and they will expect me to be here but the military needs Spark... What to do?' he thought as he headed towards his tent.

Meanwhile the team had just settled down in the Quinjet, set on their way to Russia, ready to destroy the Hydra bases that have been out way too long. "Who is this Winter Soldier really Cap? You seem to recognise him?" Cint asked.

"The Winter Soldier is my best friend Bucky Barnes. Seems like he had been rescued by HYDRA and brainwashed by them and was also the cause of many assassinations, including the death of Tony's parents. This was one of the main reasons that... I never told him this fact about the Winter Soldier." Steve said with a sigh.

"But I think it will be better if you tell this to him directly you know. The more you hide it from him, the more upset he will be with you. I am sure that he will understand the predicament." Bruce offered.

"Which reminds me... we need to inform him to come there after his meeting to come there immediately you know. I'll inform him about this when I call him about that." Steve said as he took out his phone to contact Tony.

A few rings went on before Tony picked it up. _"Hello Steve. What is the occasion for you to call me so suddenly?"_

"I um... the Avengers were called in to destroy some Hydra bases in Russia so... we wanted to inform you to some there immediately after you finish your meetings." Steve started slowly.

 _"Don't worry Cap. I am in Russia and am currently looking at a man with a metallic arm. Ring any bells?"_ Tony asked, his tone slightly accusing Steve.

Uh oh. "I'm sorry Tony but I wanted to inform you about it but... I didn't know how to explain that my best friend was the one who assassinated your parents and both of you are my best friends and I didn't want to upset any of you... I really wanted to tell you Tony but I didn't know how to do it without upsetting you and it wasn't really his fault he was brainwashed to do all this..." Steve rambled on until Tony cut him off.

 _"Really Cap, relax. I am not going to murder him and seek revenge on him for killing my parents. I was explained the whole situation and I am currently looking for a way to fix metal arm so that it would not hurt him much to move. But I am still upset that you didn't tell me Steve but I know that you had a good reason to keep it a secret and I appreciate it. After all, everyone has their own secrets."_ Tony said.

"Thank you and I am sorry Tony for not telling you. We will be arriving in... two hours right Natasha?" Steve asked and Natasha nodded. "Right... we will arrive in two hours. We will meet you there." Steve said.

 _"Sorry Cap but I might be a little busy here, travelling and all... apparently they want me to see something else somewhere else so I'll join you during one of the invasions maybe. See you then Cap. Oh! And by the way, you are bunking with Rhodey and Captain Spark. I think you might like him. Bye."_ Tony said and cut the phone.

Steve also kept the phone down and rested throughout the whole journey, as one weight was just lifted off his shoulders. Two hours later, they landed in the expected base, met up with the General before they headed towards the tent that Tony said Rhodes was in.

"Ah! There you come. Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner. We were just talking about you. Avengers, meet Captain Andy Spark and Captain Spark, meet Captain Steve Rogers, Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff and finally Dr. Bruce Banner." introduced Rhodey.

After an exchange of formal greetings, they all finally settled down when Tony decided to speak up. "I am a fan of your other side and am very interested in your works Dr. Banner, the friendship with Stark does not help very well in containing my excitement to meet you finally. He used to talk about you non stop whenever we meet." he lied partly.

"Um... Thank you" Bruce replied, a little flustered. "And Captain Rogers, I hope that you have some idea on how to destroy those pests, the whole cut one head and two will rise in its place is a little bad for my taste. Hope we can fix it" Tony said as he turned to Steve.

"I hope the very same too Captain Spark. It is nice meeting you. May I know how you met Tony though?" Steve asked. "That one is actually quite mundane story but I'll tell you all the same. I started my career in the military about 3 years before Stark took over the company. Ever since, we used to meet each other during the weapons meeting or something like that. The end." he lied through his teeth as it was also partly true.

"Alright people. We need to rest right now as we need to start early tomorrow. I don't know when Tony will be able to join us though, nor I know when Ironman will. But all I know is it is pretty late and we all require some rest as tomorrow will be a long day. And Spark, I would like you to come out for a minute? Night guys" Rhodey said and the two stepped out.

The moment they were sure they were alone, Rhodey asked " So... when are you planning on telling them about this secret? You know they will find out at sometime right?" he whispered.

"I know Platypus, I know it very well. But for now let it remain like this. I trust them but let them get comfortable with 'Spark' at least a little before I blow up the bomb. Now I will look at Barnes, who is still knocked out before heading to bed and nowhere else I know Colonel. You go to bed. Good night!" Tony said and went off.

He went off to Bucky's tent and stepped in, only to see him wide awake and looking around. "Hey there" Tony said as he sat beside Bucky, who tensed up slightly. "No worries man. I won't hurt you. You are safe and away from HYDRA. Steve is also here and will visit you in the morning. You remember me right? Spark from the army who met you in the morning?" Tony rambled and gave a small smile as it seemed to have helped Bucky relax.

"Good. Now I am going to take measurements of this arm to improve it and it might take sometime but it will be ready once I send it to Tony. He would help you. Don't feel guilty about your memories of assassinations. All of them are forgiven and we are here to help you whenever you want." Tony said, causing Bucky to give him a tight smile before asking him to get out.

"The following days are going to be very long but you will recover soon." Tony promised and went out, thinking along the lines that his long kept secret was about to come out.

 ** **A/N: And that is part two of this story for you. Hope you liked this! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. Maybe a part or two more and this story is done.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 30 July 2018****


	3. Chapter 3

**_"The following days are going to be very long but you will recover soon." Tony promised and went out, thinking along the lines that his long kept secret was about to come out._**

The following morning, Steve went to visit Bucky, who was wide awake and less tense around everyone. "Hello Bucky. Nice to see you after a long time." Steve said as he entered the tent. "Hello Steve. Nice to meet in better circumstances. I am sorry that the last time we met didn't go well." Bucky said.

"I know and I forgive you and I am sure that Tony said that it was all fine right?" Steve asked. "That guy was over forgiving Steve. He built this arm in 1 night Steve! I don't know how. Spark came in last night, took measurements and in the morning, Stark was here fitting my arm. I wonder slightly if Stark is Spark at this." Bucky told out his suspicions.

"I won't be surprised if he was in the army and wanted to keep it a secret. After all everyone are entitled to secrets Buck. I will wait till he tells me. You ready to come out to the world? Destroying HYDRA bases just like old times?" Steve queried.

"The General told me that I can go if I want to but your team..." Bucky said only to be cut off by the rest of the team and Spark coming in. "The rest of the team agrees Barnes. I am sure that Tony told that to you this morning?" Spark asked and Bucky nodded.

"Then why do you hesitate?" Clint asked. "Nothing much. I will join you but I'm not to be blamed if you ever regret it." Bucky said and stood up and soon everyone were ready to leave for the mission.

"Any news on Tony Captain Spark?" Bruce asked. "None as of now Dr. Banner but he will come soon." Stark said. "Alright then. Lets do this." Steve said and they all busted into the base. Only if they knew what was waiting for them there.

The operation had been going on well until Bucky had a little panic attack, then everything went downhill. Everyone except Bucky and Spark got captured, the other two had miraculously been able to hide themselves somewhere near the place the others were held captive. Hulk was fighting the guards outside and hence not held in captive.

Tony was now conflicted. Should he go outside with Bucky and call for backup or come in as Ironman? He contemplated this for a few minutes before he thought that the team was more worth it than a secret that has to come out another day and activated a suit that he always had in hand soundlessly to avoid any attention.

"Whatever you suspected was true Buck. Now let us kick some ass so that we can hear the story... can we? Your arm is totally upgraded so that it has guns inside it, no need to reload it for now at least. It has to be reloaded after every fight. It has unlimited ammo and different types of it till the end of a fight." Tony explained.

The two of them then quickly made their way to the room where the rest of them were kept captive, knocking out all the agents silently on their way to clear a path and broke into the room, just in time to hear the captor say "I wish that Tony Stark was here but he will come soon."

"Sorry ugly, but he is already here." Tony said and quickly knocked out them all and the team escaped out quickly and bombed the base the old fashioned way and headed out to the jet when Natasha asked the question which everyone had in mind "Where is Andy?"

"I am right here Romanoff, just changed my looks. Bucky was correct in his assumption Cap. I am Anthony Stark, Ironman aka Captain Andy Spark. Nice to meet you."

 **A/N: And that is the end of this fic. I know it is a crappy short ending for this but I couldn't think of any other way to end this. There may be an epilogue though. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. Any other ideas you want me to try out, just comment and I will try to write it up.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing off**

 **Published on ON 6 August 2018**


	4. Chapter 4 (Epilogue)

**_**"I am right here Romanoff, just changed my looks. Bucky was correct in his assumption Cap. I am Anthony Stark, Ironman alias Captain Andy Spark. Nice to meet you."**_**

Steve was not that surprised. He had always observed Tony and he often found him carrying himself like a military man but drops it whenever he notices someone see him. It had been so obvious the first time they had met but Steve kept silent, wanting Tony to reveal it himself.

Bruce was a little shocked at the sudden reveal. The genius, philanthropist, billionaire, playboy was a Captain? His science bro, the Ironman was a soldier? Bruce found it a little unbelievable but still accepted it as that man was known to do the unexpected.

Clint was more accepting than suing. For one, he had kept something from SHIELD this long, which was almost impossible. And he was a man who was very well used to war, Clint had recognised that before during the alien invasion.

Natasha was the one who was the most shocked. After all, she was the one that had stayed with him the longest and was known to unearth all the deep secrets of anyone. Then how had she missed this fact of his? It had been very obvious but she had turned a blind eye to it.

Bucky was the one to break the silence after the reveal. "So... you made your suit to fit into a ... ring?" he asked. "Yup. It is easier to carry around than a suitcase right?" Tony asked.

"So... when did you join then? Did your parent allow?" Steve asked, a little curious. "I said it before Captain, I joined just after I left MIT, 3 years before taking over the company. And no, my parents didn't know about this as I decided to join only after they died." Tony said.

"So.. you are the well known as a soldier and as yourself. Why not? More publicity." Clint said. "And that is something I hate a lot. I thought that I can at least lay low as a soldier but I just had to be famous there too!" Tony exclaimed.

"Anyways... back to business, we can interrogate him later. Though I suggest you don't give him out as Stark as I think he has been working hard on this, even Fury Nat. Mind you." Bruce said and everyone nodded and went back to planning on destroying the other bases.

After that, the way the team treated didn't change a lot. Just that they stopped judging him a lot on his past reputation and they had a lot of team bondings, getting to know each other and everything was well.

 ** **A/N: And that is the end of this fic. I couldn't think of any other way to end this. This happens just before AOU actually. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. Any other ideas you want me to try out, just comment and I will try to write it up.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 7 August 2018****


	5. AN

**Hey guys! Thank you to whoever have reason the story and for all your criticisms. I have a quick quote regarding this story. Do you want me to**

 **a) Just edit it - 1**

 **b) Start to rewrite it as a more elaborate book - 2**

 **c) Just make a sequel and let this be? - 1**

 **d) Any other ideas**

 **Those who want a sequel/ longer version, feel free to give any suggestions about changes you want to see and other such things.**

 **Please comment your opinion on this!**

 **Thank you**

 **Rasi10 signing off**


End file.
